Uzuki
|Row 3 title = Affiliation |Row 3 info = Amnesia |Row 4 title = Gender |Row 4 info = Female |Row 5 title = Voice Actor |Row 5 info = Satomi Akesaka }} Uzuki (ウヅキ) is one of the leaders of Amnesia who goes by the alias of The Undertaker. Information Uzuki is a long-haired girl and a more recent addition to Amnesia. She is a strange young girl who is recognizable in part for her choice of dressing completely in black, childish clothing, carrying a black parasol wherever she goes, her odd looking eyes and her grating voice. Appearance Uzuki is a young girl with long, pink hair and strange eyes with swirl-patterned pupils. She wears a pair of glasses with thick, red rims. Her attire consists of a black dress with two belts and pantaloons, long black gloves and a large black top hat with a clip resembling a cartoonish face, overall giving her a gothic appearance. She carries a black umbrella and a handbag. Personality Uzuki is egotistic and doesn't care much about other people other than herself. Her train of thought is very simplistic and she mainly acts according to the first gut feeling she has. Uzuki also holds herself in high regard, referring to herself as "Mighty". She hates to be ordered around by anyone and will react with disdain when she's told to do anything, this is especially the case with Hilda, whom she refers to as an "Idiotic Woman" ( ). She thinks that everyone aiming to become a Re-Birth must be crazy. Story Episode: Festival Flames (祭りの後火) While Uzuki herself doesn't make a physical appearance, Chaos briefly refers to promoting new members that they have recently gained. Thanks to Uzuki's EXS abilities, she quickly earns herself a promotion. She now acts as one of the leaders of Amnesia. Episode: Power Beat (強者の鼓動) Once again, Uzuki doesn't make a physical appearance, but when Waldstein passes through a group of visitors at Amnesia's party, he notices a girl wearing foreign clothes that remind of him of a "magician" or a "witch doctor", most likely referring to her. Arcade Mode (アーケードモード) There is a random chance that she may appear alongside Enkidu in Hilda's ending. She briefly appears when Hilda asks someone to dispose of Hyde and Linne, and she makes her dislike for Hilda very clear. Abilities Uzuki's abilities haven't been revealed yet, but developer Q&A's have revealed her powers relate to her nickname as the Undertaker. Her ability is very useful in battles and it's told that Uzuki always appears in any larger scale battles Amnesia takes part in. If Chaos' comments are to be believed, Uzuki is incredibly powerful thanks to her EXS. Gallery Trivia * Uzuki (卯月) is the traditional Japanese name for the fourth month in the Gregorian calendar, April. Four is also a traditional number of bad luck in Japan. April is sometimes referred to as the "Month of Death", which also ties to Uzuki's visual theme as The Undertaker. * Uzuki is voiced by the same actress as Eltnum, Satomi Akesaka. This is most likely for budget reasons. * Uzuki is the only NPC who has both made a physical appearance and talk in the past that doesn't appear in Chronicle Mode, only getting a few offhand mentions. Navigation Category:Female Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Amnesia Category:Characters